Second and Third's Fantasy
by JJtheSNKKid
Summary: After Asuka teases Shinji and goes to far, the two pilots relationship changes. It's physical now but will it stay that way or grow into something more? Rating for Sexual content and mature language.


What it is everybody? Here's my first rated M fanfic so I hope you enjoy it. Before anybody asks, this series takes place after episode 15 but before episode 16. The reason behind this is while I do like Evangelion, I only like the first half from 1 to 15. I do not care for the episodes after that so I will not include those in my story. Hey don't judge me! Everyone has their own taste so here is mine. Eva was fine until episode 16 and got dark . . . well even more dark especially for me so there! So like I said this is an experiment and I hope it goes well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or its characters; I'm not that insane.

_Chapter One_

The year is 2015, fifteen years after the Second Impact; a global cataclysm that nearly destroyed Antarctica caused the deaths of half of the human population. The impact was said to have been caused by a meteorite, or so the populace believes. In fact it was caused by beings known as Angels. No one knows what they want but it is clear that they wish to destroy humanity. The only thing to stop them is Nerv, an organization with the purpose of destroying these beings with the use of bio mechanical mechs known as Evas.

The only ones who can pilot these Evas are children, specifically 14 year olds, and two of those pilots are who our story centers around.

Tokyo-3, a militarized civilian city on one of the last dry sections of Japan and also where the pilots live and fight. In an apartment north of the city, Comfort 17, live three individuals. One of them is Misato Katsuragi, a major at Nerv and temporary guardian for two of the three pilots. The other two are Asuka Langley Soryu, a 14 year old half Japanese and half German girl with fiery red hair and a personality to match, and Shinji Ikari, a 14 year old Japanese boy who is very shy but gentle. While Misato is asleep all spread out on her futon, Shinji and Asuka are . . . well . . .

"Oh Gott Shinji, oh fuck!"

. . . Yeah that. The two pilots were busy in a heated love-making session in Shinji's room wearing only what they were born in. Asuka was on top of Shinji literally riding him like a stallion with her hands on his shoulders. Shinji was on the bottom with his hands on her hips as he watched the red-headed demon bounce on him. Their faces were both flushed with red from the heat, their bodies were shining from the sweat they were making and the room was filled with the heavy smell of sex that could make anyone horny after one sniff.

"Asuka . . . uhhh God you feel soooo hot." Shinji gasped out as Asuka continued to ride him.

"I'm hot only for you Shinji." She said with a seductive smile. "Oh Gott you feel so hard Third child!" Asuka gasped as she tossed her head back, sending her red hair flying, and began to ride faster. As she leaned back her breast stuck out even more, causing Shinji to stare at them. With her cream-colored skin, her C cup size, and two rosy nipples that were pointing, Shinji was mesmerized by Asuka's round, firm melons as they bounced up and down. Noticing this she gets a wicked idea as she leans forward and places her hands on both sides of his head.

"So you like what you see Third child?" She asked as she tilted his head towards her chest. Shinji, unable to speak, was only able to nod his head in response. Smiling at his answer, Asuka sat up straight and placed a hand on her left breast teasing the boy with it.

"If you want it, then come get it." Taking the bait, Shinji leaned up towards Asuka and took her left nipple into his mouth starting to suck on it. While doing so he keeps his left arm behind him to support his self and his right hand on Asuka's butt. This drove Asuka crazy with pleasure; while Shinji temporary stopped their love making to focus on her breast, she was getting closer and closer to reaching her peak. As he switched attention to her other breast, Asuka couldn't take it anymore and took Shinji's head away from her chest and brought him into a deep hot kiss. Once she was done and pulled away, the two just stared at each other as Shinji had a look of confusion wondering why Asuka stopped.

"Shinji, I'm so close." She said with a look of desperation, and then wraps her arms around his neck. "Let's finish together." She begged in the most seductive voice she could muster.

"Alright then," Shinji said with a devilish smile. "Prepared to be put away wet."

Sitting up and balancing him self, Shinji places both of his hand on Asuka's rear end while she keeps her arms around his neck and wraps her legs around his waist. Once in place, Shinji begins to bounce her in his lap fast and hard.

"Mein Gott!" Asuka shouted as Shinji was giving her so much pleasure. "Oh Shinji, du ar so gut!" She was so high on pleasure the only thing that would come out her mouth was German. Shinji wasn't doing any better, as he was unable to say a single word. The feeling of her tight wet hole was enough to set him off.

"Asuka!" He finally speaks. "I'm about to cum!" Hearing this, Asuka begins to claw at his back. "No! Don't you dare cum yet!" She shrieks, doing her best to keep a hint of composure . . . well whatever she even had while being fucked so hard.

"Please Shinji, I'm so close, I'm so close." Asuka was panting up a storm as she was on the brink of orgasm. "Just hold on a little longer." She told Shinji as she went back to moaning in pleasure. Doing his best Shinji desperately tried to hold off from blowing his load too early, but Asuka was so wet and tight it was almost impossible as he continued to bounce the red-headed demon in his lap.

All of a sudden, Asuka tightened her grip around Shinji as she tossed her head back as she was feeling her pleasure hits its peak.

"Ahh, God damn it!" She shouted. "Yes, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"

"Oh God so am I!" Shinji also shouted as he bounced Asuka super fast only to slam her down on him and thrust into her as far as he could.

"ASUKAAAA!" "SHINJIIII!" The two pilots shouted as they finally reached their peak and suddenly . . .

. . .

"AHH!" Shinji shouted as he nearly jumped up from his futon covered in sweat and a shiver that over took his body as he sat up breathing hard. Looking around his surroundings he realized that he was still in his room but was by himself; Asuka was no where in sight.

"Oh it was just a dream." Shinji said as he placed his head in his right hand trying to gather his composure from the events that just happened. Looking at his right he noticed his alarm clock read 3:00 AM.

"Damn, that's the third one this week." Just as Shinji said, he has been having these kinds of dreams for a while now, usually involving Asuka; and each time they would end all the same. Realizing this Shinji lifted up his blanket to look under and then lifts up the waistband of his pajama shorts and boxers to see the results of his dream.

"Damn."

. . .

Collecting the cold water from the sink into his cupped hands, Shinji splashes his face with it to wake himself up. He then stares into the mirror in the bathroom once he was done trying to collect his thoughts from the events that just transpired.

"If this keeps happening every night I'll never get any sleep." Shinji spoke to himself as he continues to look at his reflection. As mentioned earlier Shinji has been having wet dreams for a while now since he came to Tokyo-3. As usual, he had to remove his boxers that were now stained with his semen and replacing them with some clean ones after he wiped his manhood down with some tissues he had in his room. He then went to the bathroom to place his soiled boxers into the hamper on his way to clean his face.

At first he only had a few every now and then; they were at first about Misato. Despite her personality and her living habits, the operations director of Nerv and guardian was very attractive with her ample chest, her lovely curves and the fact that she would wear very scandalous clothes when she was home and tended to tease Shinji. One or two times he even had dreams about Ayanami after that . . . accident in her apartment. While she was stoic and antisocial, she was just as attractive too. While her figure was not on par with Misato, she had plenty to turn a couple of boys head.

"What's worse is that now all I can think about is Asuka." Shinji sighed as he placed his head in his right hand once again. When he first met Asuka on that UN carrier, he thought that she was very pretty with her fiery red hear, her cream colored skin in the sunlight, and her . . . um . . . figure. While it wasn't exactly love at first sight, Shinji did get a small crush from the German girl. While he is not as big of a pervert Asuka makes him out to be, Shinji would be lying if he said that when the wind blew her dress up showing her panties he didn't like what he saw. There was just one some problem . . . Asuka herself.

Asuka is intelligent, passionate, confident, and a very proud girl. Now you might think that those don't sound too bad, but it is in some of those qualities where the problem lies.

For instance, she is too confident and too proud of herself. This makes her arrogant and thinks of herself as all high and mighty because she was chosen to be an Eva pilot. She also tends to look down on others like Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke. She also has a major temper that makes you want to never get on her bad side. Along with her temper he is also very tough and can beat down anyone who stands in her way or pisses her off; hell when the three boys got a glimpse of her panties on the carrier she slapped all of them.

The last thing about Asuka is that she can be brutally honest, and not in a good way. If she has something on her mind she will say it. Whether it was how she could not stand the life style of the Japanese, how she hated the way the synchronization tests were conducted by Ritsuko, or how weak and pathetic Shinji is; it usually would be the latter.

Every chance she had, Asuka would insult him; whether it was about him being spineless and a wuss, him being a pervert even though he really isn't, the way he would say he was sorry even though it wasn't really his fault, or just his dull personality. What ever it was Asuka took the chance to berate him. Even with all of that Shinji, for the life of him, could not figure out why he liked such a girl and is able to take such punishment. Maybe it's because of both of them piloting the Evas they have developed a sort of special bond; maybe it's because under all of her pride, anger, and insults he knows there is a good person inside; or maybe he's a masochist.

"I really hope it's the first two." He sighs as he turns off the faucet while shaking his head. Wiping his face with a towel Shinji makes his way out of the bathroom back to his room hoping to get back to sleep.

"Man if Asuka ever found out about these dreams she would kick me so hard my grandchildren would feel it." He told himself. "Hell that's if I'm still able to have kids."

Shinji chuckled as he opened the door only to be greeted by a certain someone.

"Guten morgen Shinji." The timid boy jumped as he was surprised by the very person he hoped not to run into tonight. Asuka was standing in front of him only wearing a t-shirt that reached a few inches past her waist. Being that short Shinji could tell that she probably just had her panties under it. Hell knowing Asuka and her teasing ways she might have none at all, and this made Shinji's face turn red.

'Oh great, it's the red devil herself.' Shinji said in his head. 'And she is dressed like that to boot; I don't want to admit it but she is looking real nice right now.' He could now feel himself starting to pinch a tent in his short; so by tugging his shirt a bit down while putting his hands behind his back he does his best to hide his little problem.

'Damn! This is so not the time to be getting hard, and in front of Asuka no less.' He thought. 'No dirty thoughts, no dirty thoughts, no dirty thought.' Shinji repeated in his head trying to keep his hormones in check. It was then he realized that Asuka greeted him and he needed to respond back or she will get suspicious.

"Oh . . . um . . . guten, um mo-morgen Asuka." He said stumbling over his words as he tried to gain some composure. "You're up pretty early; having trouble sleeping?" Asuka simply folds her arm and glares at the boy.

"Well it's hard to stay asleep when a certain idiot is making noises in his room." Hearing that Shinji's face became redder at the prospect of what Asuka was telling him.

'Oh God, please don't tell me she heard me!' He thought fearing the worst. "So what was it that you heard?" He asked not trying to sound guilty. Asuka just sighed while showing three fingers.

"Well for starters I was awoken by someone screaming, and then the sounds of someone moving and running water kept me up." Shinji sighed in relief knowing that Asuka didn't know about his dream and his blush went down.

"Oh yeah I had a nightmare so I went to the bathroom clean my face off; sorry for disturbing you sleep." He apologized like he always does; normally Asuka would be pissed and him saying sorry but this time she let it slide since it was his fault.

"Well I'll accept your apology this time for waking me from my beauty sleep." She said primping her hair up like a model would. Shinji chuckled at her response as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

"Wow I didn't think it was possible for you to be any more beautiful." When he realized what he had just said it was too late. 'Crap I didn't mean to say that out loud!' He yelled in his head. Asuka stopped what she was doing to look at the boy with surprise then a smile grew on her face as she began to move closer to Shinji.

"So Third child, you really think I'm beautiful?" She says as innocent as possible as she is now directly close to his face. Shinji was now glowing red as the girl of his dreams was that close to him. 'Great, open mouth and insert foot; oh well no turning back now.'

"Well yeah," he started to say. "You have to be a fool to not think that you are a good looking women." He had hoped that would be enough to please her. Asuka then brought her hand to Shinji's face, which made him flinch a bit. She then caressed his cheek with her hand and sort of calmed him down but still had his blush; she pulls her hand away from him and then shows him a genuine smile.

"Just the answer I wanted to hear." She tells him. "I guess you are a man after all." While still blushing, Shinji was able to relax a bit until Asuka's next question.

"So Shinji," She begins. "What were you dreaming about to wake you up like that." This one question caused Shinji to blush harder and forced him to avert his eyes from her.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." He said while keeping his eyes away from her. "In fact I don't even remember that much of it anyway." He was doing his best to get away from this situation.

"If that is true then why can't you look me in the eye?" Asuka leans in closer again, this time with their noses almost touching. "And why is your face all red?" Shinji was just doing his best to stay calm but it was so hard with Asuka right in front of him while wearing very revealing clothing. "No . . . no reason at all." It was all he was able to say without making eye contact. Asuka asked one last question and everything went crazy.

"You were having a dirty dream weren't you?" She finally said with a cat-like smile and Shinji lost all control of his blushing and nervousness.

"NO!" He shouted as his face was as bright as Rudolph's nose and his hands waving in front of him. "It's not like that; I wasn't dreaming about you or any-" Shinji automatically stopped talking and placed his hands over his mouth before he made everything worst. Asuka straightened up with a wide smile of victory and pointed at the timid boy with her right finger.

"Ah-ha! I knew it; you little pervert!" She said in triumph as her smile makes her like the Cheshire cat while as Shinji's face is glowing so bright you would of thought he was a red light bulb. Asuka then ups the ante as she brings her hands to her covered breast and puffs them up making them look bitter.

"So you were having naughty dreams of me Shinji?" She says teasingly as she then turns around showing her back to the blushing boy; she then lifts her shirt in the back flashing him her sky blue panty clad ass. "Well I guess I can't blame you." She then titillates him even more by giving her ass a small slap giving her nicely round backside a little jiggle. That one little action almost caused Shinji to spray blood from his nose.

"No, no, no it's not like that; I wouldn't dream about you like that, I wouldn't!" He argues as he waves his hands in defense while his eyes are closed. Slowing opening one eye to see what was coming, what he sees surprises him. What he does see's was Asuka with her arms folded across her chest and an angry glare on her face.

'Uh oh.' Shinji thinks. 'She's mad now, but what?' "Umm . . . Asuka?" He begins only to be interrupted by the red-head.

"So Third child," She starts with anger in her voice. "You don't think I'm good enough to be in your dreams; is that what you are implying?" It was then Shinji realized that his comment had hurt her pride, which means she will hurt him unless he did something.

"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant." He begins to apologize like he usually does. "It's not that I wouldn't dream of you, I just didn't dream about you tonight . . . wait I'm not saying I always dream about you because I don't . . . I'm only saying . . . well it's just . . . I . . . you . . ." As he continued to stumble on what he wanted to say, Shinji continued to chant his usual mantra in his head.

'I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't . . . ah screw it; in this case I can run away.' That was the plan he came up with.

"Well Asuka it's late so let's get back to bed and forget about this conversation . . . okay? . . . Okay well goodnight." And with that Shinji moved around Asuka and dashed towards his room almost tripping over his feet. As Asuka watched the boy scurry back, her expression changed from an evil glare to a grin as she began to chuckle.

"Heh heh heh, Shinji is so easy to tease he's adorable." Yes, that whole act Asuka just put on was exactly that, an act. Whenever she got the chance to, Asuka would bully and tease Shinji; it was just so much fun for her to see him get all red and flustered so easily he was so cute. Although her pride would never allow her to say it out loud or in front of him.

Once the moment had pass, Asuka became serious and went inside the bathroom, but not to use it. Instead she went straight to the hamper and looked inside it. Sure enough she found Shinji's boxers he had on earlier. Feeling inside them she could tell that the crouch area was damp with a thick, white substance. With this revelation Asuka put on cat-like smile and uttered one word.

"Vunderbar."

. . .

Morning came and Shinji was going about his usual business, which was to make breakfast for everyone. Though this time he was being hindered by lack of sleep; yeah after the events of last night he had trouble getting back to sleep as one could tell from his red eyes and the bags under them. Even with all of that, he continued to cook for his surrogate family.

"Yawn . . . good morning idiot." Asuka said as she came into the dining room dressed in her school uniform. Shinji felt a shiver up his spine as he heard her voice and he'd remembered what had happened last night; he began to pray that Asuka forget though.

"Oh . . . morning Asuka." He nervously spoke as he tried to pretend to everything was normal. Shinji came up to the table and gave Asuka her food; she thanked him and began to eat. Shinji stood there for a second excepting the girl to bring up last. When she noticed him still standing there she gave him a quiz –like look.

"Something wrong Third child?" Shinji snapped out of his stare to reply to her. "Oh nothing, nothing is wrong." He said with a nervous laugh; Asuka shrugged her shoulders and went back to her food while grumbling how the Japanese were weird. Hearing this Shinji relaxed a bit feeling that everything was back to normal between the two.

Misato came in next as her usual self wearing her cut-off jeans, yellow tank top, and her hair in a pony tail. She greeted both of the pilots with drowsiness in her voice as she went to the fridge for a can of her favorite beer. As she sat down at the table, Misato opened up the can and nearly chugged it all down in one go. Letting out an exaggerated gasp and putting the can down she became her perky self. Asuka rolled her eyes at the antic while Shinji chuckled at as he handed Misato her food and sat down to eat himself.

. . .

The walk to school was a quiet one as Shinji nor Asuka uttered a single word. Shinji was a little relaxed though still feeling tired and nervous around the red head; Asuka was calm and yet was secretly plotting something diabolical although he wouldn't know.

As they entered their classroom they were greeted by the class rep herself Hikari Horaki who was her usual chipper self.

"Morning Asuka, Shinji." She said with a smile on her face as the two pilots replied back.

"Good morning." The two replied back. Hikari then noticed Shinji's red eyes and worried about him.

"Shinji are you ok?" She asked. "Your eyes are red and you look exhausted." Shinji simply smiled while rubbing the back of his head. "Oh I'm alright I just didn't sleep well last night." Asuka nodded her head and gave her two cents as well. "True, the idiot hear couldn't sleep because he was having naughty dreams." Hikari brought her hand to her mouth in shock as a small blush appeared on her cheeks while Shinji's whole face was red and nearly fell over.

"Asuka, I tell you it's wasn't like that!" He shouted although he did his best to keep his voice down. Asuka just smile and waved her hand at him. "Oh come on now Shinji just admit it; you know it's true you little perv." Shinji gave up arguing and lowered his head in defeat. Hikari, shaking her blush away, moved to the boy to comfort him.

"Shinji, if you are not feeling well you can go to the nurse's room if you want." Shinji lifted his head up and gave the class rep a smile for her kindness. "Oh no thank you Ms. Horaki; I'll be okay but thanks for the offer." He gives her a small bow and walks towards Toji and Kensuke. Hikari watched the boy as she thought how kind and polite he was compared to the other boys. She turned to Asuka and sighed.

"Honestly Asuka why do you pick on Shinji like that?" She asks. "He's such a nice boy." Asuka looks at her friend with a frown and shrugs her shoulder. "Oh please, he's such a wimp it's too easy to tease him." She then wags her finger at Hikari. "Besides it's not doing any harm it's just plain fun; you know it builds character." Hikari just looks at her friend and sighs deciding not to continue and went back to her duties. Asuka watched Shinji as he talked to the boys continuing while she was plotting something but not showing what exactly.

. . .

School was the same as usual for Shinji and Asuka; the teacher did one of his lectures boring the students, they ate the lunch Shinji always made for them, then they went home to enjoy the weekend. As the day went by, Shinji found himself a little bit relaxed then earlier. Asuka barely brought up the events of last night; well she did a little bit but only to tease him. He felt that everything was back to its status quo.

The evening was the same as usual with a few changes; while Shinji made dinner like he always does and Asuka lies around, Misato has to work late and won't be back until sometime the next day. Also during dinner Asuka didn't complain about it a bit. While at first curious about this he decides to put it aside. Once they finished eating and Shinji does the dishes Asuka allows him to take a bath first which was unusual. While he was in the shower Asuka sits on the couch watching TV and for some reason takes a battery out of the remote with an evil smile on as she mumbles about something.

Once Shinji's done he comes out wearing a gray t-shirt and jean shorts and sits on the couch while Asuka goes to take her bath. Shinji sits on the couch and reads one of his books; the TV is on a new channel but he doesn't pay attention.

"Ahh that bath felt good." Asuka exclaims coming out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel. Shinji chuckles and turns his head to confront her. "Well it sounds like you enjoyed it Asu-aahh!" That is what he said when he laid eyes on her. Asuka was now wearing cut off shorts that showed a lot of legs and a small pink tank top with spaghetti straps that showed her toned stomach and a good amount of cleavage. From what Shinji could tell she was not wearing a bra and that her nipples were hard as he could see them peaking out of her top. Shinji was once again turning red and began to feel a stirring in his loins.

"Hmm, is something wrong Shinji?" She asks the blushing boy in an innocent voice as she continues to dry her hair. Shaking out of his stare he turns his attention back to his book instead of Asuka. "Umm . . . well . . . it's none of my business but isn't that outfit a little . . . revealing?" He shyly asked. Asuka looked over herself and simply smiled as she walked around the couch.

"Maybe but Misato is not here and we are all alone so there is no problem." Tossing the towel away, Asuka plops down on the couch right next to Shinji causing her boobs to bounce a little. "Is my outfit troubling you?" Burning red, Shinji keeps his eyes on his book even though he is no longer reading. "No, no it's fine." With an evil smile, Asuka continues to tease the boy further.

"So, what are you watching?" She innocently asks. Shinji looks up at the TV and noticed that it was still on the news channel. "Oh I'm actually not watching anything so you can change if you want." He grabs the remote next to him to change the channel only to find the remote not working. "Huh, what's wrong with this thing?" Shinji continues to press buttons but nothing happening. "It was working a few minutes ago."

Asuka smiles as she watches Shinji struggle with the remote. The truth is while he went to take a shower Asuka took a battery out, which she now held in her right hand, just for this moment. Deciding to take it up a notch Asuka gets up off the couch while secretly hiding the battery between the cushions.

"Oh that's alright Shinji I'll just get up and change it myself." Moving right in front the TV Asuka bends over to change the channel, and when I say bend over she really bends over. Shinji now had a perfect view of his roommate's perfectly round and tight ass. This caused most of the blood in his body to go to his face and the rest slowly to his nether regions. Feeling an erection growing in his pants Shinji covers it with his shirt and stares at the ground but could not help at sneaking glances at Asuka.

'Oh man not again.' Shinji groans over his predicament. 'Here I thought Misato was a cock tease.' Pretending to be busy surfing channels she hears Shinji groaning and chuckles to herself. 'That's it Third child, get a good look because you might not get another chance.' She even wiggles her butt a bit just for fun. Finally stopping on a comedy show Asuka turns to Shinji with a look of surprise and worry.

"Shinji your face is all red are you ok?" She acts as Shinji wakes from his gawking at her behind. "Huh . . . oh I'm okay, really I'm fine." Asuka walks towards him, leans over and places her hand on his forehead as if she was checking his temperature. This allows Shinji a good view down her tank top and making his face redder as he continues to hide his growing erection.

"Are you sure?" She continued to act all innocent. "Do you need me to get you something?" Shinji started to calm down a bit as he was confused over his roommates change in attitude; he then grabs her hand and slowly moves it from his forehead. "Don't worry Asuka I'm fine trust." Then something happened that Shinji did not see coming; Asuka placed her hand on top of his head playfully ruffling his hair and giving him a sweet smile.

"Alright Shinji, but if you have a problem tell me and I'll do my best to help." Shinji was at a lost for words. The Asuka he knew, the one who would insult him, tease him and try to make his life a living hell, was actually being nice to him. Doing his best to think of a reason for her to act like this he could not come up with an answer. All he could do was stare in awe at her; he then decides to give her a small smile. "Thanks Asuka." Seeing the face he made Asuka couldn't help but giggle after taking her hand off his head.

"I guess you can be cute when you want to Shinji." Hearing that made him blush a little as he rubbed the back of his head. 'I don't know what's going on but it feels nice having Asuka like this.' He then chuckled to himself closing his eyes for a second. 'I guess Asuka does have a good side.' His thoughts were interrupted when felt something land in his lap. Opening his eyes Shinji now see's that Asuka was now sitting in his lap with her back to him.

"Umm Asuka?" He nervously asks feeling that blush from before coming back. "What . . . what are you doing?" Asuka turns her head to look at him and ask as if it this was normal for them. "I'm just getting comfortable that's all." Asuka wiggles her hips to be in the right position. This is bad for Shinji as Asuka happens to have her butt on top of his little soldier and he was trying to keep it from standing attention.

"But Asuka . . . you're sitting . . . and wearing . . . I just don't . . ." Shinji couldn't get out the words he wanted to say as he feels like his brain was about to blow. Asuka gave him a playful frown and grabbed his arms. "Geez Shinji, stop being such a wimp all the time." Taking his arms she places his hands on top of each other on her stomach as if he was hold her. "How do you expect to get a girlfriend if you can't even handle being close to a girl." While Shinji had stopped getting redder he was now getting more confused over Asuka's behavior.

"I don't get it why are you doing this?" He asked trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Asuka looked at him and gave him a smile. "Oh don't worry Shinji I know you won't do anything." Although her smile looked innocent, Shinji could feel an evil presence behind it which made him sweat. 'Great she's just teasing me.' He thought as he let out a deep sigh. "I know, if I try to touch you in anywhere you would rip my nuts off."

"That's not the only reason." Asuka turned her head so Shinji couldn't see her face. He was now wondering what she meant by the statement. "My reason is that you're the one boy that I . . . that I trust to hold me." She told him with her cheeks pink as she scratched her check with one finger while her other hand was on top of Shinji's hand.

Hearing her reasoning Shinji was left speechless. Asuka Langley Soryu, the confident Eva pilot of Unit 02, was sitting in his lap and allowing him to hold her because she trusted him. It was there that he didn't feel embarrassed, nervous, and his blushing went down. He now felt calm and relaxed as he held the girl. Feeling a little confident Shinji takes a deep breath and closes his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her a little more to the point that his hands were at her sides and his chin resting on her right shoulder. It was Asuka's turn to turn red from Shinji's bold move.

'What the hell am I getting all flustered for?' She asked herself. 'I'm the one who's suppose to tease him and he's the one who is making me blush!' She turns her head to voice her thoughts but was stopped by Shinji's expression. The boy had his eyes closed, a little smile on his face and a look of content as he rested on her shoulder. That look alone made all her frustration vanished as she began to feel relax like he did.

'I've never seen Shinji so . . . so peaceful before.' She thought as she continued to watch the boy's face. Seeing him like that made her happy as a smile also grew on her face. 'I'll let it slide for now idiot; I'll wait a bit before I tease you.' Turning her head back to the TV she places her hand over Shinji's as a sign that she okay with it.

. . .

As it grew late the two pilots were in the same position they were earlier; Asuka was sitting in Shinji's lap while he had his arms around her waist. The two sat there enjoying the others company as watched television together. Although he was relaxed, Shinji looked like something was wrong.

'It's weird I never thought I would be this close to a girl, and yet here I am with Asuka in my lap.' He thought over his predicament as a sweat drop appeared. 'While I'm not nervous with her anymore . . . even in this situation my hormones are gonna acted up.'

The time that the two have been like that Shinji has done his best not to pop a boner while Asuka was sitting on him, unless he wanted to get slapped. Sadly though it was a battle he was losing as he felt his blood rush to his member. He could only pray that Asuka would not realize. Unfortunately that was what exactly happened. As Asuka sat there enjoying the TV, she suddenly felt something hard against her ass. Before she could confront Shinji on what she was feeling, she realized what it was and began to blush.

'Is that Shinji's . . . thing?' She wiggles in her seat to make sure only to get a suppressed groan out of the boy. 'He feels . . . so big; is it because of me?' She wonders; then, because of him being hard, she begins to have some naughty thought as she brings her hand to her lip smiles.

"Oh Shinji." Shinji lifts his head from her shoulder to see what she wants. "I feel something hard, am I sitting on something?" That line automatically made him stiffen up and turns red. 'Oh crap, I'm in trouble.' He panicked as he tried to get himself together.

"Oh . . . um yeah that's the remote; I left it on my lap and forgot about it." He lied to her.

'Oh I hope she doesn't know I'm lying.' He prayed. 'You are so lying.' She thought about what he said; she then reaches her right arm around and grabs the top of his still growing boner. "Really now; so you were keeping the remote in your pants now?" Shinji's face was now fully red and was shaking over the fear of being caught, and by Asuka no less.

"A-Asuka it . . . it's not what it looks like!" He tried to defend himself only for Asuka to start rubbing her ass up and down on him. "Well it looks like while I'm just sitting here you were getting horny from having your dick on my ass! You really are a pervert." She spat out; she then moves from her position to face him, but her hand still on his shaft, and begins to rub him a little faster.

"Look I can explain Asukaaaaah!" He shouted when Asuka suddenly grab him at the base of his dick and balls. She wasn't squeezing to the point he was in pain but just enough to let him know she was in charge. She then looked at him with an evil yet seductive grin.

"I know you will Third child, because you are going to answer some questions." She then applies some quick pressure on him. "Depending on how you answer determines on what I will do to you okay?" Out of fear on what she will do to him he just nodded his head.

"Okay then, first question. Last night you have a dirty dream didn't you?" Shinji's eyes were wide as saucers as she brought back what had happened last. She squeezed him again to get his attention. "Don't lie to me Shinji; I know you did." She told in the most seductive tone she could muster. Shinji just swallowed and gave in telling her what she wanted to hear.

"Yes . . . yes I did have . . . a dirty dream." Asuka grinned and lessened her grip on him but still had control.

"I knew it you little perv." For some reason Asuka was starting to get wet as she continues to play with the boy. "Next, tell me who it was exactly you were dreaming of."

Shinji's face stopped getting red but his heart started to beat as fast as a jackhammer under the pressure from Asuka. There was nothing he could do to escape Asuka had him trapped like a rat. His fists were balled up, his muscles tensed, and his whole body trembled as he did his best not to crack. Sadly, in the end, Shinji closed his eyes and finally lost it.

"It's you okay it's you that I was dreaming of!" He shouts but he was far from done. "I'm sorry dreaming about you like that, I'm sorry for being a wimp and a pervert okay! I couldn't help it you are . . . so beautiful." His eyes then began to water; he wasn't crying but he was on the verge of it. While this happened the look on Asuka wasn't what you'd expect. Hearing those words caused her to drop her smile and started to get a feeling she couldn't understand.

'What's going on?' She was wondering trying to figure out why she wasn't enjoying this.

'I've teased the idiot plenty of times, but for some reason it . . . it doesn't feel right, but why . . . what's different?' She then looked to Shinji for her answer. There he was in front of her, with him pitching a tent in his shorts, his body trembling, his face red and eyes watering. Asuka then felt tightness in her chest, right where her heart is. It was then she realized what was wrong.

'I . . . I went too far.' This wasn't a normal teasing she would do, far from it. She didn't just tease him; she embarrassed him, humiliated him, made him feel horrible; and now she is feeling it.

'It wasn't suppose to be like this.' Asuka told herself. 'I just wanted to tease him a little bit; I . . . I didn't want to hurt him.' Realizing where her hand still was, she quick removed it from his crouch and brought it to her chest. Feeling that tightness in her chest grew, she then grasps that area. 'Am I . . . am I really that horrible?' She asked herself as the tightness in her chest became overwhelming. Her heart began to beat even faster and burning tears ran from her eyes; she didn't even try to stop them. Asuka didn't bother to look at Shinji because of how bad she felt as she simply stared at the floor.

The whole time Shinji has his eyes closed trying not to cry. When he felt Asuka remove her hand he wondered what she was planning next. So he slowly opened his eyes and was met with another surprise. Asuka was standing in front of him with her right hand gripping her heart and tears rolling down her cheeks. She was trembling like he did earlier and looked like she would fall over anytime soon. If it was one thing Shinji knew about Asuka it was that she would never cry; she was too strong and too proud to do such a thing. The fact that she was crying know meant something wrong. Even though he was still scared, he gathered a little courage and spoke to her.

"Umm . . . Asuka?" Shinji started, but when Asuka heard his timid voice she snapped out of her thoughts and look at him as the tears continued to flow. He tried to speak more but she interrupted.

"Shinji," She began to speak in a low voice. "I . . . I . . . I'm," She tried her best to get her words out but her overwhelming emotions held them back. In the end everything came out.

"I'm sorry Shinji; I didn't mean to go that far. I just . . . I just wanted to tease you a bit; it wasn't supposed to end up like this." She closed her eyes and brought hands up to them trying to stop the tears. Shinji tried to say something but Asuka kept on with her apology.

"I didn't want to make you feel bad; I just wanted . . . I just . . . I'm really sorry Shinji."

Listening to her words Shinji couldn't believe what was happening, but there was one he did know. When Asuka spoke her mind she means it, and right now everything she said was true. She was truly sorry for what she did and felt bad about it. Because of it he really couldn't be mad at her.

"I really am horrible." She was able to push out as she kept on crying. Hearing that Shinji felt like he should do something but didn't know how to approach her. Feeling nervous he takes a deep breath and pulls Asuka into a hug surprising her.

"It's okay Asuka . . . I forgive you." He reassures her while rubbing her back in comfort with his face red. Asuka's face was also red but not from her crying; Shinji, the wimpy, shy roommate, was holding her and comforting her. Not only that but he told her he forgave her for all she did to him, and for some reason she couldn't understand why.

"Why Shinji?" She asked as she rested her chin on his shoulder. "After everything I just did . . . how can you forgive me so easily? Why would you with the way I treat you."

Resting on her shoulder Shinji stayed silent as he tried to get his words together.

"Because . . . under all your anger, threats, insults, and pride . . . I know that you are a good person." Moving his hands to her waist he pulls back so to look at her face. She had stopped crying but still had tears in her eyes, and her eyes and face were red. Asuka herself could see that Shinji had long stopped tearing up and his face was also red as hear.

"And you proved me right just now." Shinji gave her a small, gentle smile as he brought a finger to her face and wiped a tear away. "So . . . please don't cry no more."

When he did that she blushed even more as she turned her head away from him. Seeing that Shinji looked at her wondering if he did too much. Even he had to admit what he did was kind of cheesy. He then noticed that Asuka was pouting.

"Idiot . . . I should be the one comforting you." Hearing that made him chuckle, Asuka was back to her normal self. Asuka looked at Shinji confused at his laughing.

"You already have Asuka." He said as his smile grew. Seeing this Asuka couldn't help but smile as well as the two began to laugh together. After a few seconds they both stopped; Asuka dropped her smile as see looked at the floor.

"Um Shinji?" She shyly asked as her blush grew. "I didn't . . . hurt too badly done there . . . did I?" She nodded her head downward as if she was pointing. It only took him a few seconds to realize what she mean causing him to blush harder.

"Oh . . . a little but I'm alright." He told him with his head turned away. Asuka bit her lower lip still feeling a little bit guilty.

"I'm really sorry about that." She was going to say more but Shinji did something unexpected. He placed a finger on top of her lips silencing her. Asuka was just stunned by Shinji's boldness. Shinji himself was surprised by this as well as he never thought he would do anything like this. Feeling nervous Shinji swallowed and spoke.

"You don't have to apologize anymore Asuka; if anything I should be the one doing the apologizing." He then put on a smile. "Let's just forget everything and . . . and move on okay?"

Hearing those words Asuka didn't know how to feel. She wasn't angry, pissed, freaked out, or even embarrassed, although her face was still a light shade of red. In the end she simply smiled back at him and gave him a hug like he did earlier. Shinji was shocked by this but in the end he returned the hug as well.

For that moment the two pilots stood there in each other's embraced; there was no fighting, no insults, or apologizing. There was only Asuka and Shinji, holding each other and enjoying the other's company.

Sadly that came to a halt when Asuka noticed that Shinji was still . . . tense from her teasing, or to be accurate a part of Shinji was still tense. Feeling this Asuka became red over how he was turned on by her.

"Umm . . . Shinji?" "Hmm?" Asuka paused trying to put her words together without being awkward, which was kind of impossible. "I can feel . . . you are . . . down there."

Taking a few seconds to realize what she was hinting at, Shinji let go of her, stepped back, and covered his pitched tent with his hands as he became red. He was about to say sorry but decided to say something else.

"Well . . . I'm still wound up from . . . earlier." Asuka stood where she was with her hands behind her back and head tilted down.

"Is it . . . like that because of . . . me?" She shyly asked; her head was still looking down but her eyes were looking at him. His whole face became red from her question; he didn't want to tell her the truth but in the end he nodded his head telling her yes. This caused her to chew on her lip a bit. Without showing it emotionally Asuka couldn't believe that she turned him on so much. The thought itself even made her horny as she felt her panties starting to get wet. After a few moments of awkward silence it Shinji was the one who broke it.

"Well . . . I think I'm going to bed." Shinji told her he turned around to his room, but he was stopped by Asuka grabbing his arm. He turns back to see Asuka standing there holding on to him; her head still looking at the ground and her lips quivering as if she wanted to say something.

"Shinji . . . I can . . . I can help you with that . . . if you want." Shinji was shocked once again by her bold statement; seeing his expression Asuka waved her free hand as she tried to explain her actions. "I mean . . . because it was me who caused you to be like that . . . so I should be the one to fix it." She told him in a panic-like voice.

With that reason out of the way, Shinji stood there trying to piece together what he had heard. Strangely enough he did not do what you would expect. He didn't nervously try to talk his way out of it; he didn't chant his 'I mustn't run away' mantra, and he definitely didn't run away. He continued to stand there, but his face wasn't all red but he still had a blush; unable to speak and not looking at her he simply nodded his head accepting her offer.

Asuka was a little surprised that Shinji accepted; she swallowed a bit and moved closer to him. Placing her left hand on his shoulder and her right on his crouch she began to rub him. When she first touched him he felt a small shiver, and when she got into a steady pace his breathing became shallow as he was starting to enjoy her touch.

Shinji leaned his head forward allowing Asuka to press her forehead against his. The two were now staring at each other; the fact that Asuka could see Shinji's face full of pleasure made her horny. She clutched her thighs and began to rub them together trying to pleasure herself while she was busy pleasuring Shinji.

"Are feeling good Shinji?" she asked the boy as she too began to breath hard. Shinji's breathing became harder as he was having trouble speaking.

"Y-yes . . . your hand feels so good." Even though his shorts were covering his erection, he could feel how soft her hand was as she started to pick up speed. Hearing Shinji telling her that he was enjoying her touch made her even wetter. Sadly the pleasure she was getting from rubbing her thighs was not enough. She then stops her movement and removes her hand from his crotch; this cause Shinji to give her a look of confusion wondering why she stopped.

She then brings her right hand to his chest and lightly pushes him onto the couch behind him. Shinji just looks her wondering what she's about to do next. Asuka's was now breathing as hard as he was; her hair was ruffled, her blush still on her face, and nipples were now so hard they looked like they were about to rip through her shirt.

"Seeing you feel good . . ." Asuka began to explain her actions. ". . . Is making so hot."

She moved her hands to her crotch as she started to rub down there, but not even that was enough for her. So she moves towards Shinji and sits on top of him with her crotch over his. Shinji's eyes were wide open as Asuka was this close in a very provocative position.

"So why don't we feel good together?" Doing his best not to lose control Shinji gathered a little courage and spoke.

"Okay." He told her in a small voice. With that Asuka placed both hands on his shoulders and began to rub herself up and down on Shinji's hard on. She was in heaven feeling him press against her mound; even with the layers of clothes in the way it was enough for her.

Shinji just sat there while Asuka did all the work. He had the urge to touch her as well but he was scared to do so as if she was made of glass and his touch might break her; there was also the fact that he didn't know what she would do to him if he put his hands on her.

Despite that he didn't mind as he was enjoyed the feel of her. His eyes began to wander from her face filled with bliss and pleasure down to her bouncing breast where they stayed. Watching her boobs reminded him of the dream he had the other night. The only differences were that they were clothed and weren't really having sex but were dry humping. All in all it still felt good. Asuka noticed where his gaze was and a cat-like grin appeared on her face.

"Shinji my eyes are up here." Snapping out of his gazing Shinji looked like a kid who got his hand caught in the cookie jar. "Caught you, you little perv." She told him causing him to blush harder and making him turn his head away. Bringing her right hand to his chin she gently turns his head to look him in the eye.

"Just kidding idiot; I don't mind you looking at me like that." She then tilted his head down giving him a good view of her cleavage. "Seeing you looking at me with such . . . lustful eyes turns me on so much." She then picked up the paced and started to bounce in his lap a little faster. The two pilots were now panting and their faces were red from the pleasure they were getting from the other. Asuka felt her thighs getting damp telling her she was on the verge of an orgasm, and Shinji felt his balls tightening warning him of his.

A few minutes later Asuka and Shinji leaned their heads forward having their forehead touch as they stared into the others eyes seeing their own reflection. Unconsciously they moved their faces closer to one another as if to kiss. As their lips were about to touch, Asuka pulled her head back; her eyes shut tight and mouth opened as she began to pant harder.

"Oh God, oh God . . . I'm gonna . . . I'm gonna . . ." She panted as her orgasm was about to peak. Seeing Asuka like that made Shinji also feel his coming too; in the heat of passion he grasp hold of her rear end and forced her to rub faster and a little harder. The sudden feel of his hands set Asuka's nerves on fire as she leaned forward resting her chin on his shoulder and wrap her hands around his neck; Shinji on the other hand rested his chin on her shoulder as he gripped her lower cheeks and clinched his teeth.

It was then that the two felt their orgasms unleashed. Asuka felt her juices flow out and drenching her panties and even the front of her shorts, while Shinji blew his load inside his boxers covering them in his cum. As they finished their releases the two started to come down from their high; both were panting and covered in sweat. As they lifted their heads off the other's shoulders they saw that the other's eyes were glazed over from pleasure. Taking a deep breath it was Asuka who first spoke.

"So Shinji . . . did you feel good?" She asked the boy while panting. Shinji's face became redder again that night as he felt embarrassed to answer her. "Y-yeah . . . I did." He told her shyly. He looked at her with a small smile on his face.

"Looks like you were feeling good too Asuka." He said as it was her turn to turn red. She looked away from him as she replied to him. "I . . . I guess so." Turning back to face him she had a smile of her own.

"Although I think you enjoyed it a little too much." She said making Shinji give her a confused look wondering what she meant. She moved her face a little closer to his and narrowed her eyes at him. "This whole time you have not let go of my ass."

Shinji only then realized that his hands were still grasping her butt. He automatically removed them and became flustered.

"S-sorry . . . I couldn't . . . I just got . . . got caught in the passion . . . sorry." He stuttered like he normally did as he prepare for the worst. Asuka chuckled as she saw Shinji act this way. Taking pity on him she grabbed his hand and placed them back on her butt; she even put her hands on top of his and made him give her a little squeeze. Once again Shinji was confused by her actions.

"Just kidding idiot; because it's you I'll let it slide this time." She told him with a smile.

"I didn't think you would ever do such a bold thing; I kinda like this side of you."

With that she got off of him and on to her feet. Because she was sitting there for a while and feeling woozy from her orgasm her legs gave out and almost fell; luckily Shinji caught her just in time.

"Are you okay?" He asked helping her to stand up straight. "I'm fine; my legs are a little weak." As she got her balance back she remembered how wet her thighs are. "They're also a little sticky." She rubbed her legs together.

"I'm starting to get the same feeling as way." Shinji started to feel bits of cum dripping down his leg. "I think we should go take a shower and clean up." Asuka nodded in agreement. "You can take one first; I can wait."

"Are you sure?" Asuka asked. Normally she would jump at the chance to go first but didn't. "You can go if you want to." Shinji shook his head.

"It's okay I think you need it more than me." He said shyly. "Besides . . . ladies first."

Asuka just smiled and went towards the bathroom only to turn around and stand in front of Shinji.

"One more thing." She told him as he wondered was she was going to do. What she did was place her hand on top of his head, leaned down, because she was a bit taller than him, and planted a kiss on his forehead. This move made him flustered as he moved his hands to his forehead.

"Wha-what was that for?" He was able to ask; Asuka just smiled at him.

"That was an apology for what I did earlier." She told him; she them leaned over and gave him another kiss on his cheek. "That . . . was for being a nice guy; good night Shinji." With that said Asuka made her way to the bathroom awkwardly because of the wetness.

With his hand on his cheek, Shinji was once again confused on how he should feel about everything. In a small amount of time Asuka tempted him, teased him, tortured him, bared a bit of her soul to him, did something . . . intimate, and to top it all off . . . she kissed him. He couldn't make heads or tails on what just happened. He was starting to think that this was all a dream and he would wake up soon on the couch by himself like always. Whether this was true or not there was one thing he did know.

"If that was a dream," He told himself as a small smile grew on his face. "I hope I don't wake up anytime soon."

And that, ladies and gentlemen, it the first chapter of my first M-rated fanfic . . . God this was a long chapter. When I first came up with it I honestly didn't plan on it to be this long. I'll try to keep the next chapters a little shorter if I can. I'll also try to keep everyone in character as possible with character growth gradually throughout the story. So please review this and tell me what you think; as I said this is my first time doing a fic like this and I want to know how I did. Also . . . please don't flame me.


End file.
